


Smol, Naughty, Bitchy Me...

by TwinkyTommo



Series: One and Done [1]
Category: One Direction (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BoyxBoy, Gay Sex, Help, Humor, I CANT STOP LAUGHING, I love them both, Its All A Dream, M/M, Multi, Smol af, Smol naughty bitchy me, Smut, This is kinda shit but I love it, This is random af, duh - Freeform, its 1:20 am, jk, mature - Freeform, okay bai, theyre both sass masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkyTommo/pseuds/TwinkyTommo
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Levi Ackerman are an unlikely couple who have way too much hate sex. But like, I promise they love each other.





	Smol, Naughty, Bitchy Me...

**Author's Note:**

> (Optional: Play media after **) //Louis Tomlinson x Levi Ackerman
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5By_seA-1Q

Levi flipped to the next page of his book. Long, thin fingers ghosting across the crisp paper as he read. The sound of jingling keys and the door of the apartment opening caused him to glance up. Louis bumped the door closed with his hip. Arms full of four big brown paper bags. With a huff, he sat them down on the kitchen island along with his keys. 

“Can ya lock the door for me babe?”

Levi tucked his bookmark into to place and rose from his spot on the sofa. Then tossed the hardback novel onto the glass coffee table. As the raven haired lad rounded the corner into their decent sized kitchen, he twisted both locks. “Looks like someone finally went shopping.” Levi stood on the tips of his toes and pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

“We were all out of milk and I couldn’t have a cuppa this morning so I figured even though it was your turn, that I’d be nice.” Louis pulled the stepping stool from under the sink and slid it over to his 5’3 boyfriend. 

“No, I went to tesco all last month. You’re just too stubborn until now to go.” Levi stashed away a few cans and a box of Coco Pops before he climbed down from the stool and closed the cabinet.

“I’m cooking dinner tonight so let's just call it even yeah?” The brunette kicked off his adidas into the middle of the hall, much to Levi’s continuous protest of ‘Stop leaving your shit all over the place or you’ll never see it again!’.

Levi ruffled through the next bag and hummed. “Let me do it instead. Looks like you bought some stuff for a chicken-scallion rice bowl.”

“Well thanks love, but I kinda wanted to try out this recipe Hange gave me.”

The shorter man pursed his lips, and with a tilt of his head he spoke again, a bit softer. “How about you sit pretty and read the directions to me.” Levi plucked the haphazardly folded sticky note from Louis hand and pulled a pack of chicken breast from the fridge.

“Are you seriously avoiding my cooking?”

“Do you ‘seriously’ want the answer to that?”

Before Louis’s hand could reach the side of Levis face, the older man caught Louis’s dainty wrist in his palm and rose a brow. He tutted and dropped the limb. “Look,” he started, eyes harsh as he took two steps forward. “If you’re gonna throw a temper tantrum I’ll treat you like the child you are.” Levi slammed his hands down on either side of Louis waist on the cold kitchen counter. Despite the 5 inch height difference, the dull blue eyed tyrant stood flat on his feet, cornering the now wide eyed Louis.

“Fuck, you.” Louis huffed but didn’t move. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes and cross his arms at the man in front of him. “I just wanted to cook for you. Like ya know, domestic shit. You’re always talking about how lazy I am. So what's wrong with me wanting to bloody help?!”

Levi pushed his bangs from his eyes. “There's nothing wrong with you helping-” he also pretended not to hear the snort and breathy ‘obviously’ from his partner. “But if you’re gonna do something you have to do it right.”

“But I try!”

“You either do it or you don't.” Levi stood up straight and crossed his arms over his chest. “Its alright to not be good at everything, or for some people anything at all.” Louis was physically shaking at how pissed he was. How dare this rat bastard! Louis is the only one who can stand being in the same room as him for more than two hours without wanting to jump out a window at how tense and miserable this bloke seemed. Let alone DATE him.

“Okay look, Ackerman. I don’t care if you were in the military for 7 years or that you’re a bloody bobby. I will hang you by your balls if you don’t just pretend to be nice for one second.” Louis, hip jutted to the side and hand on his waist, was a bit pink in the face. While the offending culprit stood in front of him with that stupidly attractive smirk.

“Do it.” Levi muttered. A hint of amusement in his voice.

Louis sputtered. “Wha-wait what?”

“You said you’d string me by my balls if I wasn’t nice..so do it. I don’t give into children and their temper tantrums.”

The blue eyed brunette opened his mouth to speak. God damnit this was the only man that could choke up Louis Tomlinson. In the best and worse ways. Louis put his hand on Levi’s shoulders and leaned pressed their lips together. The older man's arms went around Louis waist, hands resting right above his bum. As soon and Lou parted his lips he could feel the raven haired man’s tongue press into his mouth. Louis grunted and pulled Levi’s lip between his teeth. 

Levi drummed his fingers along Louis’s spine as they parted. “I’ve still got them.”

Lou, determined to not be intimidated by this short, angry kitten, straightened his shirt out and pushed past Ackerman. “Put the milk and the eggs away and meet me in the bedroom.” The walk/post freak out to their shared room mostly consisted of grumbling about the floor being ‘too damn cold’ and the nerve of that ‘meloncini prick of a boyfriend.’ Which, okay Louis knows he over reacts a bit, but can you blame him!? Louis pulled his top drawer of his dresser open. With a small bottle of PJUR and a rubber along with it. Louis shucked off his jeans, kicking his legs to get them past his thighs. 

** Levi stood silently in the doorway, arms crossed as he watched his boyfriend pulled his shirt over his head. Exposing his tattoo littered chest. It was a sight. Louis’s arms above his head, showing the outline of every muscle. His tan skin contrasting gorgeously with the dark ink. The feathered hair boy dropped his shirt onto the floor and turned his gaze to Levi. They stared at eachother for a moment. 

If it were anyone else, Louis would hate they way Levi looked at him. Face as stiff as a brick and emotions undetectable at most times. Louis loved to get a rise out of every and any one. He thrived on the attention. Wanted his name to always be on the tip of someone's tongue. Levi was everything opposite of what he wanted and exactly what he needed. Someone to challenge him when he was being a brat. A guy equal parts Logic and patience. Even though their daily arguments they always ended up cuddled with each other in bed. Louis leg slung over Levi’s hips. Fingers tangled and a small on their lips.

Louis pulled Levi by into the room by his shirt. Fiddling with the buttons as he spoke. “You’re going to shut up and let me ride you until you can’t breath.” he pulled the work blouse open. “And then I’m going to cook you the best homemade meal you’ve ever had in your damn life.”

Levi rolled his eyes once again and pulled his shirt off of his arms. Slinging it across the dining room chair he told Louis to put back almost a week ago. “Why don’t you finish getting my kit off then we’ll talk.” Louis huffed and pulled the rucked the tank top over Levis head. He kneeled down, unzipping the navy blue slacks and yanking them off. Louis dipped his fingers underneath the grey pants. Easing them past Levis V line. Once they were past his bum, Louis took his girth into his hand. It was about six inches long. Not too much past common. But he was about four and a half inches wide and that's more than Louis could even think to ask for.

Louis wrapped his fingers around the base, tongue licking at his tip in short burst. He swirled his tounge and toop the phallous into his mouth. Hollowing his cheeks and rubbing the head against the inside of his cheek. 

The hazel-blue eyed man ran his thumb over Louis lips. Pushing his hips in a few times before pulling Louis off. “S’great to have this smart mouth put to a good use but you have a promise to threat to fulfill.”

Louis licked his lips and stood back up. While Levi shucked off his pants and socks, Louis climbed onto the bed onto all fours. He picked up the lube at his side and slicked up two fingers. He reached back, pushing one into himself with little resistance. He crooked his fingers a few times and slid in the second. This time he pumped himself slowly. The barley present burn was soon replaced with a bolt of pleasure. “I need you in me.” he whispered.

As soon as Louis pulled his hand away, Levi replaced the fingers with his own. Causing the later to gasp as Levi, dripped his fingers in the excess lube. “I don’t want to hear you whine about being sore tomorrow.” Levi circled his fingers around Louis’ rim before pushing them past the tight muscle. “C’mon relax for me.” he twisted his fingers slightly. Middle finger ghosting over the small bundle of nerves.

“Just- lay back. I don’t need your help.”

Levi held up his hands, scooting farther back onto the bed and resting against the headboard. “All right then.”

 

The Taller lad crawled over to him. Placing a leg on either side of Levi’s thighs. Lou tore open the purple foil, pulling out the slippery condom with a furrowed brow. “I thought I told you to stop buying the flavored ones?”

“I thought I told you to stop turning the heat on with the windows open.”

“I get cold..” Louis slipped the condom onto Levi, squirting a dime size of lube onto his length just as a precaution. It’s been two weeks give him a break. Louis lifted his hips, seating himself slowly. He took a deep breath as he eased down, lips tucked between his teeth. 

Louis leisurely swayed his hips and put the palm of his hands on the fit chest beneath him. Although he was smaller, Levi definitely had the muscle of the two. His seven years of military work and and going on four years of policing, built up a very defined six pack. Something Louis tried but failed to imitate. If you count playing an hour of footie and walking their dog (who was currently at his parents house because some idiot insect bombed the hallway and they’d rather be safe than sorry.)

He made sure to drag himself up and down, brushing at his prostate at every turn. Levi looked up at him, eyes calculating. “You look like a king from here.” He drawled. “You’ve got the ass that god aphrodite herself would be jealous of.” Levi watched Louis bounce, thighs pushing himself with a slight quake.   
Louis cursed when he pulled off completely. Clumsily he reached back to push his hardness into himself. Levi grabbed one of his wrist,pulling him down quick as he snapped his hips up. “Shit! J-jesus Lee give me a chance would ya!” Louis dragged his nails over Levis chest. Rolling his hips teasing. Always teasing.

Levi tangled his fingers in Louis hair bringing his face down his own. Their teeth clinked against each other's, lips bright red and swollen. “Looks like I did take your advice. Sitting pretty right where I belong.” Louis mewled, sitting back up and arching his back a bit. He could feel his own thighs start to shake underneath Levi’s fingers.

“See what happens when you listen for once.” Levi grunted, beads of sweat dripping across his forehead. His usual unbothered facade slipping as his cheeks pinken. He thrust his hips up. One, two, three, four times. Throwing Louis’ off pace. “You’ve got the mouth of a serpent but you fall apart the moment I touch you.” Levi squeezes his boyfriend's thighs, digging his nails in the skin just enough to send tingles up Louis’s spine.

And god, there's nothing more that Louis hates then proving him right. Even while he's seated atop Levi’s cock, panting, legs beginning to ache from holding himself up. He can’t help but to want to deny how much he absolutely crumbles at his every word. “I bet this arse will kill you before anything else can.” He hears the older man chuckle underneath him, shoving his hips up once again.

“I’ve arrested loiters scarier than you.” Levi sneered. The pattern previously set was long forgotten. His breath shaky and eyebrows furrowed at the waves of fire at the pit of his abdomen. 

Louis had begun attacking Levi’s neck. Sucking blue and purple bruises into the skin before blowing on them and dragging his tongue across each small claim. “God just come already or I’m breaking up with you!” He moaned out, he could no longer tolerate the constant pressure on his prostate. Sending shocks of pleasure through him with each bounce.

Levi simple licked his lips together and put his hands on Louis waist. Snapping his pelvis up into the writhing lad above him. 

“Fuuck!” Louis yelped. Followed by a long string of curses from each party. The bed rocked back and forth, the headboard lightly tapping against the too thin apartment wall. Thank god their neighbors moved out. 

Levi was the first to let out a throaty moan. His cock pulsing from where it was buried in tight heat. Filling the condom as he closed his eyes and parted his lips. Louis brought a hand around himself, twisting his wrist and pumping his hand quickly. A few seconds later his boyfriend pulled out. Louis pulled himself forward to sit flat on Levi’s chest as knocked the brunette’s hand away and replaced it with his own. It took nothing more than a few twist of the wrist and a thumb swiping over his slit to have him doubling over, coming with a embarrassing whimper. Levi stroked him through it. Only stopping when he heard a wince from above. 

They laid there for a moment, chest rising and falling fast as they tried to catch their breath. Louis leaned down and captured Levis mouth in a lazy kiss. With one last peck, Levi rolled over to his side. Pulling off and tying the condom as Louis curled into himself. 

“Want a flannel or a shower?” Lou held up one finger and sent Levi a small smile. As promised, the latter stood up, tossed the used rubber into the bin and returned a minute later with two fresh pairs of boxers and a warm towel. He wiped Louis down, having so already done it to himself and slipped both of their pants on.

 

Louis rubbed at his eyes and sat up slowly as he felt the bed dip and the raven haired man wrap a arm around his waist. “You’re cooking dinner tonight.” He yawned.

“Thank god. Sex is great, your cookings still shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> (A:N) so this was inspired by a late night random chit chat on IG about how Smol and sassy Louis and Levi were. So to my own damnation I triggered us both (in a cool way ;P) that they would make a hot, bitchy couple. So uh..thanks for reading and there is/will be a Larry Stylinson version of this up relatively soon. It will be Harry top (Sadly lol) xx


End file.
